All I Need
by Rapsodi
Summary: One-ShotKagInu: Many years ago Inuyasha made the wrong decision and he knows it, but he can't change that. But Kagome's come back and has something to say, even if he doesn't want to hear it.


**_All I Need_**

**_by: KNA/Tinkrbelle_**

* * *

Disclaimer- okay, sadly the only things I DO OWN is this story line and the song, but I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Here we go wit another song fic...jeesh, ok so even though 9 out of 10 song-fics hardly ever end up being good ones I couldn't stay away from writing this one. Maybe it's because I wrote the horridly-so totally-not famous lyrics myself...who knows!

* * *

You're all that I need  
All that I want  
So please don't leave me alone again  
Because,  
I can't live without you  
I love you to much to let you go

Kagome started down the path to the empty time traveling well that she had leapt into so many times before. '_Why_,' she thought, '_was this so hard_.'

_Because you love him..._

'_Then why didn't I stay and fight for him_,' she questioned herself.

_Because you didn't want to get hurt... _

Her conscience was right, she hadn't wanted to get rejected. She had let herself believe that's what would have happened. That Inuyasha would choose Kikyou over her, and she still wasn't sure how he would react when she dropped in. So those many years ago after the long awaited battle with Naraku when Kikyou showed up, the only thing that ran through Kagome's mind was to_ go home and never come back_.

I've missed you and I've needed you  
For so long now, I can't keep count  
Have I lost you  
I can not know Until I see your face again

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes, her head bent over the well opening. All her pain and sadness poured into the well and laughed back up at her. She couldn't delay any longer, it was now or never.

Swinging one leg after the other into the well, she was engulfed by its darkness before the chilling blue lights surrounded her.

I'm coming back to you  
Can't live without you No more My hope is coming back again

That familiar blue light continued to swallow Kagome whole. The tears had stopped now, and all she could do was wish for the best. Kagome pulled herself up out of the well, and onto the dew wet grass. She took a deep breath, taking in the familiar scent of old wood, wet grass, and a feudal era spring morning.

A smile spread across her face as she as she calmly walked towards the old village Keade lived in. All the pain she felt seemed to have slipped out of her mind for awhile. As she continued her journey she began to think of all the good times she had had with her friends here in the feudal era. She'd missed them Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade, Kouga, and Inuyasha...

Her eyes began to fill with tears and without a second thought she broke into a run towards the all familiar village. '_I hope he's there.'_

I'm coming back to you  
Nothing can stop me now Not the bright morning sun Or the pain that I've felt

She stood on the hill that sat hovering over the village like a watch tower before going down into the village. "Excuse me, ma'am, but uh, would you know if Lady Keade still lives here."

The lady looked at her strangely then her eyes going big and bright, shouted, "Kagome, is it really you?"

The woman embraced her with a big hug pulling away with a smile playing on her lips. "It really is you, Kagome."

That's when it really hit Kagome and hard too. She hadn't just left Inuyasha, but she had left Sango and Miroku also, and she couldn't forget about Shippo. Sure she knew that she had abandoned them to and she thought about it all the time, but it just never really occurred to her before know.

"Oh, Sango, I've missed you so much. How's Miroku?" Kagome asked returning Sango's embrace.

Sango blushed, "He's married. He had kids too."

"And who would the lucky girl be," Kagome slyly asked, a smirk spreading over her content face.

Sango's blush deepened.

Kagome went on, "Oh, is it that one girl...or maybe that other one...or, I know it's-"

Sango looked a little annoyed, even though it was obvious her friend knew.

"You!" Kagome exploded with giggles.

Sango's blush increased with intensity at the current statement.

"So, how many?" Kagome asked as she followed Sango who continued on her way.

"Five," Sango answered in a somewhat whisper.

"FIVE," Kagome screamed drawing the attention of the entire passerby.

"Kagome, could you lower it just a tiny bit," Sango questioned her astonished friend, "you're…kind…of…drawing attention to us," She continued to whisper looking around at the staring crowd.

"Oh, sorry, nothing to see here people, move along," Kagome stated, hesitant giggles escaping her lips.

The people who had been staring, giving the women one last glance, then turned and left.

"Whew," Kagome replied wiping her hand across her forehead. She turned to Sango who was standing with her back to the hill that stood above the village.

Kagome froze in shock as a gasp escaped her locked lips. Even though she was prepared, looking up at the man on the hill she began to feel uneasy about her decision.

"Kagome, are you ok," Sango asked concerned for her friend.

Kagome couldn't hear Sango and didn't really want to either.

Sango noticing where her friend was looking turned. Her eyes saddened. There standing on the hill was Inuyasha.

You look like you've been broken  
More than I would have expected  
But I'm just as broken you  
And I want to hold you in my arms

After a few more minutes of them just standing there and looking back at each other, Kagome started toward him more confident than ever. Climbing up the hill was not a problem because she was too eager to get to the one she's loved forever.

Inuyasha scowled as he watched the young woman a small growl forming in his throat. He snapped at her, "What do you wa-"

He didn't have a chance to continue as she embraced him in a loving way. She made sure to hold on to him as tight as she could because she didn't want to lose him again.

Inuyasha's expression softened as he let his arms circle around her to hold on forever.

Have things changed so much  
Do you still love me  
Like I love you Baby, Did you miss me

"Why did you leave," Inuyasha asked softly, pulling Kagome closer.

"I didn't think you cared about me, even as a friend. I thought that all those years had just been an act," Kagome whispered as she started to cry.

"Kagome, please don't cry, you know how it effects me," Inuyasha stated a small smile appearing on his face. With a clawed finger he tilted her chin up and brushed a piece hair that was hanging in her eyes behind her ear.

"I can't help but cry, Inuyasha! Please don't be mad at me?" Kagome started to sob harder.

"Kagome, no of course I'm not mad at you." It seemed as if Inuyasha himself was about to cry.

From below Sango was crying herself as she spoke, "you're such an idiot Inuyasha!" Then she felt two arms embrace her from behind. She knew instantly who it was, how she could not.

I've longed for you  
All the days that I've been gone  
Memories of you  
Haunted me

At that moment time seemed to freeze as the whole world came crashing down on them all.

Living without you  
Is living a lie  
Why is life so hard Please help me

"It's okay now, Kagome, I promise!" Inuyasha held onto her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Why them," Sango whispered.

Miroku as wise as he might have been didn't quite know the answer himself.

At that moment a soft drizzle seemed to fall from the sky.

As the drizzle started to pour down harder Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what about...Kikyou?"

Inuyasha stood paralyzed. He had hoped she wouldn't ask, but he also knew it was a false hope. A hope that made him remember just how stupid he was.

Flashback (A/N: ohhhh...I hate these things)

It was pouring down rain and the time had come. Inuyasha would have to choose. They were going to make him, no matter what.

"Inuyasha,"

He heard her desperate call, but he did not look back at her. It might just make his decision harder. Kagome didn't deserve him anyway. She could do so much better. Although at the same time he couldn't help but look. Kagome had been there for him more than Kikyou had, yet Kikyou held a promise against him.

He knew who he was going to pick, and wasn't going to change his mind, or so he thought.

The look he gave Kagome, seemed to say to her who he would pick. She didn't have enough strength to argue on her case, to make him change his mind. So that had been that.

Kagome inhaled deeply and lightning lit up the evening, as thunder roared in the night sky. Her eyes were filled with tears. She headed for the well and he made no motion to stop her.

So he watched as a soaking wet, crying, almost lifeless Kagome went back the way she came. She had told him before he chose Kikyou not to come back to her time for her, ever again.

The wrong decisions were made, it was to late now.

What had he done!

End Flashback

"What about her!" He'd righted his wrongs and all he had needed was for Kagome to come back to him.

And she had.

And he wasn't letting her go. Not again. Not ever.

You're here with me now  
It's all that I've ever wanted  
All I've ever needed  
I can feel pain no longer, Standing here next to you

That's all Inuyasha had to say for Kagome to understand. She didn't let her arms fall and she continued to cling to him, as to not loose him again. All she had ever wanted was Inuyasha…

And now…He was hers…

And she was his.

It's the end of our  
Pain and sorrow  
We have each other now And forever We will belong

Life without Kagome had been hard, but Inuyasha had no more obstacles to over come.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's tear stained face, and, putting a clawed finger under her chin, he pulled her into a passionate and well deserved kiss. Kagome closed her eyes and deepening the kiss, mumbled '_I love you' _to Inuyasha after breaking away for a split second. The gesture was returned.

I'll just go on to say that later on that night, Inuyasha and Kagome, stole away from the village, and had a night to remember.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so that went well, I hope ya'll liked it, and if ya would just click the review button, that would be great, don't ya think, well what else is there to say! 


End file.
